Professor Layton and the (Somewhat) Laughable Puzzles
by Hikari R
Summary: Layton and Luke have thoughtlessly arrived in Japan. What will happen to these two? The most thrilling adventure starts right now!
1. Puzzle 000: The Puzzle of the Airport

**A/N**

**-Everything, including the characters and plot, belongs to Level-5 JP. This was written by Level-5, so it's not really a fanfiction. I just felt like translating it for US and UK to enjoy. Original Title: れいとん教授とちょっと笑えるナゾ. Also available on YouTube (in JP language). **

**-All chapters are ****in script form.**

* * *

Layton: Luke?

Luke: Yes, Professor?

Layton: Our destination was the Never Pool, correct?

Luke: Yes, Professor! We're supposed to solve the puzzle about the incident that hap-

Layton: We're in Japan!

Luke: ...What? Japan? Why?

Layton: We were supposed to go to Never Pool, but we've come to Japan by mistake.

Luke: What? Japan? As in, Nippon Japan?! That's so out-of-country! What, ya serious?!

Layton: Hmm... This certainly is puzzling! Why are we in Japan?

Luke: Think clearly! You're an adult, yes?

Layton: Hmm... I do remember riding on something like a train with rows of seats... If I remember clearly, that might be what is calked an airplane...

Luke: What are you saying, trying to make it puzzle-like? It's not a puzzle at all, right! You just stupidly mistook an airplane for a train! There, puzzle solved!

Layton: That's it! Sushi!

Luke: What?!

Layton: Luke, since we're in Japan, we should go eat sushi!

Luke: Can we even eat sushi at a time like this?

Layton: As an English gentleman, we are to eat sushi!

Luke: Ugh, here we go again, _English gentleman_!

* * *

**Layton and Luke have thoughtlessly arrived in Japan. What will happen to these two? The most thrilling adventure in history starts right now!**


	2. Puzzle 001: The Puzzle of Shibuya

Layton: Luke.

Luke: Yes?

Layton: This is Shibuya, the town in Japan where many young adults gather.

Luke: There certainly are many people here... Professor! I have a puzzle!

Layton: Go on...

Luke: Professor, look! There are so many *people crossing the road! How do they cross the road without bumping into each other?

Layton: Haha, a very good puzzle indeed! Luke, what do you think is the reason?

Luke: Do they have some kind of rear-end collision prevention device?

Layton: Hahaha, a very child-like idea... Very good, Luke. Any other ideas?

Luke: Hmm... Maybe there is a line that says "Walk here"!

Layton: Hahaha, A very unique idea. But you must expand your imagination even further, Luke.

Luke: Maybe it's because people have strong inner muscles, so they can't fall even when they're actually being bumped into!

Layton, Hahaha! If you were a comedian, that could be the right answer.

Luke: Then what is the correct answer? My answers don't matter anymore so just do your famous "Puzzle Solved!" action!

Layton: All right, the reason why people don't bump into eachother at intersections: that is...

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

Layton: I dunno.

Luke: Wait, wha-?! Du...?!

Layton: I dunno.

* * *

**A/N**

***In major cities such as Shibuya and Harajuku, it is legal for people to jaywalk across streets.**

**Please review! How is my translation? Is it making sense?**


	3. Puzzle 002: The Puzzle of Rotating Sushi

Layton: Luke?

Luke: Yes, Professor?

Layton: This is the famous Japanese food called "sushi".

Luke: Um... I have a puzzle for you, Professor.

Layton: Even though it's raw fish, it's very safe to eat. It's very delicious, too.

Luke: No, not that... Why are the plates going round and around us? That's the puzzle, Professor.

Layton: Very well. This has to do with trying to show the fish as if they are... Alive. Displaying it like so is the wisdom of the Japanese people.

Luke: As if they are alive...?

Layton: Yes, Luke, as if they are alive. Very elega-

Luke: They're dead, right?

Layton: ...

Luke: They don't look alive.

Layton: Perhaps through rotating the dishes, they are trying to rid the unnneccesary waters.

Luke: Oh, you've changed your answer? So they're not trying make them look alive?

Layton: NEVER MIND THAT!

Luke: What's up with that, Professor? Is there an English gentleman who speaks like that?

Layton: That's it! Puzzle solved! I've got it!

Luke: Well?

Layton: This has to do with the rotation of the Earth.

Luke: He's changed his answer again...

Layton: There's the Ptolemaic system, the Heliocentric theory, and now the third, the Sushi Theory. The earth revolves around the sun a-

Luke: Sir! I'd like a plate of Eel! Also, sea urchin and salmon roe! Do you have Soda? Oh, you do! Then I'd like a glass of soda, too, please!

Layton: Hey, English boy, are you listening?


	4. Puzzle 003: Third Generation Beer

Luke: Professor, there's this thing called "The Third Generation Beer" that's popular in Japan, but what is that? Are children allowed to drink nonalcoholic beer?

Layton: Luke, do not ask two questions at the same time.

Luke: Then, are children allowed to drink nonalcoholic beer?

Layton: Hm... It may be legal for children to drink such a beverage.

Luke: YES!

Layton: But I do not want you to drink those.

Luke: Whyyy, Professooor?!

Layton: As an English gentleman, I do not want a rumor spreading around saying that "Professor Layton is letting his child apprentice have a beer-like drink," Luke.

Luke: Again with the _English gentleman_... But if we put it in a water bottle, nobody will find out, right?

Layton: Do you really need to do such a thing?

Luke: Professor, Pleeese! It's my lifetime wish!

Layton: Luke, my boy, are you going to use your lifetime wish _here_?

Luke: Then how about I pay you with three hint coins?

Layton: Hint coins are not to be used in that way. What I cannot let you have, I cannot let you have!

Luke: Why can't I have it? What is "The Third Generation Beer"? WHAT'S THE PURPOSE OF AN ENGLISH GENTLEMAN?!

Layton: I told you not to ask questions at the same time!

* * *

**A/N**

**Luke is having a tantrum... Dun dun duuuun... O.O**

**I'm not sure what "Third Generation Beer" is myself, but my friends back in Japan have said that it tastes good. I guess it's a JP version of "Monster Drinks".**

**To the guest reviewer Anonie: Hello! Thank you for reviewing! Now that I listen to it, I'm not sure whether Layton and Luke's destination was "Liver Pool" or "Never Pool"... Japanese pronunciation is vague at times! Never Pool reminds me of Never Land... Haha! Thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad I could help!**

**Reviews are always appriciated, insult or compliment! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Puzzle 004: Puzzle of Fortune Telling

Luke: Professor, Japanese people really like Fortune Telling, don't they?

Layton: I suppose they do. There's the 12 constellations fortune-telling, blood-type fortune-telling, paper fortune-telling at the temples, there are many types of fortu-

Luke: You know Pisces?

Layton: I'm sorry?

Luke: Pisces. The fish from the constellation fortune-telling.

Layton: Oh, yes, there is that fish constellation.

Luke: Isn't the range of Pisces very vague?

Layton: The range? What do you mean?

Luke: They pinpoint what type of animal with Capricorn the Goat and Leo the Lion, don't they?

Layton: True...

Luke: But with Pisces, they just say "fish." _FISH_, Professor! Why not just take Capricorn and Loe and call it "the Mammal constelation" like they do with Pisces?

Layton: Now now, Luke, calm yourse-

Luke: Why is only Pisces the fish called the fish? If they want it to be a tuna, why not call it a tuna?!

Layton: Calm down, Luke. If you're going to complain about what fish Pisces is illustrating, let me decide what fish it is!

_Tick _

_Tock_

_Tick_

Layton: It illustrates a tuna!

Luke: Why are you saying it like _you've_ come up with the right answer? You're just copying what I said earlier!

Layton: English gentleboy! Do you not like tuna?

Luke: Well, I don't dislike tuna! As an English gentleboy, that is!

* * *

**A/N**

**Yes, another chapter finished! Congradulations on reading all the way to Puzzle 004!**

**I don't think I've advertized my Facebook page yet. Search "Hikari R" (simple is best :P) and be sure to click the "Like" icon. My profile picture is the same as shown above at the top of this page (on desktop/tablet mode).**

**Thank you for reading! Level-5 and I really appriciate it (since it's their work)! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	6. Puzzle 005: The Puzzle of Puzzle Solved!

_Tick _

_Tock _

_Tick _

Layton: Puzzzle solved! A puzzle like this is simple as an English gentleman!

Luke: There it is again, English gentleman! By the way, don't you think that it's rude to point at people?

Layton: Wha-, do you think so?

Luke: How 'bout changing which finger you point with? Try holding out your fist like the "rock" gesture from "Rock, Paper, Scissors".

Layton: P-puzzle solved!

Luke: Hm... Now try "papers"!

Layton: Puzzle solved!

Luke: How concert-ish...

Layton: C-concert?

Luke: There's just something that doesn't suit you... What is it...?

Layton: Hm...

Luke: I know! It's probably your hat! Why don't you take it off?

Layton: What?! But this hat...

Luke: ...Balding, Professor?

Layton: I AM NOT! This hat is from my late girlfriend, and it's _very_ precious to me!

Luke: Oh, there you go again, why are you _still_ in love with your ex-girlfriend?!

Layton: How daaare yooou!?

Luke: That! That's it! Your face expression! Do your "Puzzle Solved!" thing with that face expression!

Layton: Puuuzzzllle... Sooolvvved...!

Luke: Whatever...

* * *

**A/N**

**I've been busy lately for many reasons... I'm so sorry for not updating! T.T**

**If you read along while watching the video on YouTube, this story might make more sence to you guys. Copy and Paste this title on YouTube and laugh along with us!**

**Title: れいとん教授とちょっと笑えるナゾ**


	7. Puzzle 006: Puzzle of Sumos

Luke: Professor, look at the screen! Why are there are naked men hugging each other?

Layton: Haha, Luke, this is the famous Japanese sport "Sumō".

Luke: Sūmō?

Layton: Yes, Luke. These sumo wrestlers are very powerful.

Luke: Hm.

Layton: There are people who say that sumo wrestlers are the most powerful people in the world.

Luke: Strongest in the world? These fat people? I bet the crabs are stronger than them!

Layton: Luke. I will agree with you that sumo wrestlers are fat.

Luke: ...what?

Layton: But saying that crabs are stronger, that is-

Luke: No, seriously, Professor, when we were passing by the crab shop the other day, I saw this super huge crab! It was so freakin' awesome!

Layton: True. Even an English gentleman like I was surprised! But as I have heard, "Monster Parents" are even as superb.

Luke: "Monster Parents"?! What's that? Even the name itself makes it sound very powerful!

Layton: Monster Parents, literally Monster Fathers and Mothers..,

Luke: Darn, MPs are amazing!

Layton: There, now, children these days abbreviate everything!

Luke: Darn, MPs!

* * *

**A/N**

**Happy Christmas and Merry New Year, readers! I wish you guys the best holiday season! Now... If you could just leave a review, that would be the best Christmas present ever! Liking my Facebook page is also as awesome. ;)**

**-Hikari R.**


End file.
